


Fateshifter

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha Palliah swears a lot, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys In Love, Crossover, Emperor is a snarky little shit, Fae Magic, Fae!Emperor, Fae!Gloves, Fate, Gloves do you always need a tramatic backstory when I write you, Gloves is a little shit at first, Goggles gets yelled at by Aloha a lot, He gets better but still, How Do I Tag, I mean Aloha and Army were together before Army's death and now I guess they aren't, M/M, Mage!Goggles, May add another fandom we'll see, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Nice going army, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rider is the only one with common sense, Rider is the resident mom friend, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Theif!Aloha, War, Wow main character died before the story even began, apparently that answer is yes you do, at least he is sometimes, basically he's my friend Nova, he's that one friend who bothers to pack food when going on a long jorney, if you're reading this hi Nova, not yet at least, poor goggles, sorta slow burn, why must i torture my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: I woke up in this dark cavern full of corpses and with no memory of who I am. My best option of action is to find a way out...
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon), Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people on the internet! I am Fandom_And_Genderfluid, but you may call me Serriph. This is my first story on this website, although I have written fanfiction before, On Quotev (I'm @ ZexalTrash there). Anyways, this is a story of the Splatoon manga (Or the coroika), crossovered with one of my favorite video games of all time; Kingdoms of Amalur: Reconning. It's a very underrated and little-known game, but trust me, It's awesome.  
> Anyways, sit back, relax, grab tissues in case I decide that this will be angsty, and enjoy my sucky writing!

"What do you think it is? Almani? Varanti? Could even be a Jouttun! Always a surprise, why, Guran?" One of the two drawfs asked the other.  
"Eyes on the job, boy. I'm just glad it's not moving. You'll need to pull back the sheet, though. It'll need to be in our report, one way or another." Guran replied.  
The other nodded and pulled back the sheet, revealing the body of a sturdy built Dokklafar, almost like a dark elf to those reading at home or otherwise, with freckles all over and long, ginger, hair.  
"Tsk, looks like another Dokklafar folk. Never seen one in this good of a shape. Alright. Make sure that goes in the report." Guran said. The other nodded and wrote it down.  
"Amazing how the body held up. Better than we've seen!"  
"I'm just glad it's dead. It would probably be able to kill me in less than a second!" The two dwarfs continued to joke at the corpse's expense before coming up to a chute.  
"Well, that's it for you, then. Better luck next time!" The other dwarf tilted the cart and let the body fall through it. And this is where I stop, and our own hero experiences it on his own.

I wake up, surrounded by the stench of rotting corpses. I look around and find myself in a pile of them. I hold back a scream as I dig my way out of it. Or try to, at least. My voice sounds oddly feminine for myself. I'll figure it out later.  
I jump out of the pile and cough from the stench, then take note of my surroundings. I seem to be someplace underground, but I don't know where.

All I know is I have to get out of here.


	2. The Two Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met one who calls himself a fae. But can I really trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy it's my Empergloves Bois.  
> Sorry that last chapter was so short. I ran out of time before I had to go somewhere and my tablet deletes my work if I don't publish it first.  
> So yeah it's all well and good here.

I carefully walk across the small land bridge, still trying to figure out my motor controls. I guess after whatever happened to me, they got messed up. Speaking of which, some of my memories are starting to return. Nothing much, just my name, which is Army, and some basic fighting tactics. I used to use these spinning blades imbuded with magic. Don't know what they're called.

I walk slowly, putting one foot in front of the other. I stumble a few times before getting the hang of it. I make my way over to a skeleton with a rusty broadsword logged in it. I take the sword, half hoping I still know how to use it. 

The cavern I'm in is definitely man-made. Bodies are piled high and I can only imagine that they went through whatever happened to me. Why I survived, and they didn't, is beyond me. I wonder if any of them knew me. Or if I knew any of them. 

I come into a large room and my pointed ears perk up at the sound of....something, eating something else. It looks almost like a giant rat. Instinctively, I rush towards it and slash my sword, killing it. 

"You're swinging it wrong." Someone says. Their voice is silky, and smooth. Almost like...I wish I knew more things to compare it to.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yell. Someone steps out of the shadows. They have sunny blonde hair and pure black skin. They're wearing beautiful white robes that could only belong to a mage. A wooden, elaborately carved, staff is in his hands.

"As stubborn as you were before your demise, eh? No matter, Army. we must take a leave." He says.

"Wait... You knew me before my death?" I ask.

"You must have forgotten. My name is Emperor, and I am of the House of Ballads. You died facing off against the son of the leader of the Tuatha, or the opposing forces." Emperor explains.

"And what was his name?"

"You mean what IS his name." Another voice says. Emperor whips out his staff, which starts glowing with a fiery light. "You can put that away, Emp. I'm not going to harm him...yet...." Another person steps out. His skin grey and hair a dirty green. His one visible eye is glowing red. His armour being skin-tight and studded. "Hello, Dustling. I thought I killed you. The name's Gloves. Son of Gadflow, heir to the throne of the Winter Court." He says, smiling wikedly.

"Don't 'Emp' me, traitor. We trusted you, and look what you did; you killed your best friend!" Emperor yells.

"What? One minute I can call you babe and the next I can't? C'mon, man!" Gloves smiles and hops down to where I am standing. "Hello, Arm. No hard feelings for your demise, right? Dad wanted you dead, and I can't argue with my old man." 

"I haven't got a clue who you are, only that I shouldn't trust you. You did kill me, after all." I say. 

"Murder one person who you were ordered to murder and they never let you forget it. Besides, if I disobeyed my dad, he would kill me!"

"You could have run away with us!" Emperor states. "And when Gadflow was killed you could have ended the war!" 

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, this throws his relationship down the drain! Annnnyways, I just dropped in to say hi, I shall see you two around~" Gloves snapped his fingers and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. I turn to Emperor. 

"I was in a relationship?" I ask. Emperor thinks for a second. 

"You were. Not with him, Mitharu forbid. But you were engaged before your death. I took your ring because I knew I would see you before your fiance." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, gold, ring with a pink gemstone in it. I take it and slip it on my finger. "As for him calling me Emp, me and Gloves were in love. Then he dissapeared for a while. The next time I saw him, he killed you." 

"That's harsh. On both of us. Anyways, we should get out of here." 

"Thanks, captain obvious." Emperor grabs my hand and teleports us outside.


	3. I had a fiance???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I had a Fiance. And he's hot. Mitharu help me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the boios!

Emperor leads me down a small pathway to a town called Gothart. Apparently I'll meet the others there. Whoever the others are.

"Out of curiosity...Who are the others?" I ask.

"Well, there's Aloha, who's a thief, Goggles, a fateweaver--Meaning he can see the future--and Rider, a member of the Warsworn. They all knew you before that bitch of a fae killed you. Now, we're there." Emperor responds. 

I look around and see a beautiful town, full of people. Around the well in the center, three of them stand out to me. One, most likely an Almani, has incredibly dark skin, and dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He's heavily armoured, and has a giant sword strapped on his back. 

Next to him is what looks to be a Ljosofar. He has dark mage's robes, contrasting with his light skin. His hair is unaturally blue. But what is really odd is the giant war hammer on his back. And the goggles on his head. 

The third one is...interesting, to say the least. They look like the other human race--a Varani--, and is quite slim. They have golden-brown skin and strawberry blonde hair. He's dressed in skin-tight armour and have two daggers on his waist. He seems more familiar than the other two...

The Varani male looks towards us and his faces light up. "ARMY!" He yells, running towards me. He embraces me tightly. "I thought I lost you..." He buries his face in the crook of my neck as I feel my face heat up awkwardly. 

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask. The Varani lifts his head up and looks into my eyes. His are a deep blue. 

"Don't you remember? It's me! Aloha!" Tears stream down his face. I, for some reason, feel extremely guilty for not remembering him. 

The Ljosofar steps up. "Aloha. I told you he wouldn't remember a thing. Now give him some space." He ushers Aloha away, who was still crying. "Sorry about him. He's trying to cope with your amnesia by pretending you don't have it. I'm Goggles!" 

"Army. It's good to meet you. Who's the Almani?" I ask, motioning to the dark skinned one, who's talking to Aloha. Probably consoling him.

"That's Rider, but I call him Ridey. He's the strongest of us. And my guard. Very long story... Anyways, we're headed to the gardens of Ysa to see if there's a way we can get Gloves back. Wanna come?" Goggles asks.

"If I am wanted, then yes. I shall accompany you to Ysa." 

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer!" He grabs my arm and drags me to Aloha and Rider. "He's coming with us!" 

Aloha half-smiles. "Good. At least I can try to get him to remember us." Rider, on the other hand, crosses his arms. 

"Tch, there's no way you could get there with that equipment. Luckily, I have some armour you could borrow. And Aloha has been holding onto your weapons since you died." 

A few minutes later, I'm wearing lightweight, but still incredibly strong, armour and am welding a pair of the circle blades I remember myself using. Aloha calls them chakrams. 

"One last thing!" Aloha says. He takes my hair and puts it in a high ponytail, with a few strands of it in front of my face. "Perfect. Now you're the Army I know and love." At that, I look at his hand and see a golden ring like my own, only with an orange gem instead of a pink one. We were engaged...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally there's the OTP.


	4. Weave of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goggles explains some stuff from my past, and I learn what happened at my death. Along with something...concerning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOT  
> Anyways, something I've been meaning to tell y'all  
> If you can, PLEASE COMMENT ON MY WORK!!!  
> I want to know what you guys think and what you like about it!  
> Also I want to know if you have any suggestions on what I should do! Any and all will be taken seriously!!!!  
> Thank you for coming to my TEDtalk.

I walk besides Goggles along the path. Aloha and Emperor are talking about who-knows-what up ahead, and Rider is behind us, watching our backs.

"Out of curiosity....How did I die?" I ask. 

"...We were on a mission in Albastra, the home of the Tuatha. We were trying to find out what happened to Gloves, and we came to the entrance to Gadflow's castle when we found him. He..." The Ljosofar lets out a sob. "...He was being controlled by his father. He sliced you with his faeblades and you...you...Well, you probably know what happened to you. Aloha chased Gloves off and we hurried to Gohart, as the weave of fate said you would come back." 

"Weave of Fate? What's that?"

Goggles stops in his tracks. "It's the great plan the gods have for this world. Some, like me, can read it and see the places of every little thing. I could give you a reading of you want!"

"If it'll help me figure myself out, then yes. Go ahead."

Goggles takes my hands, closes his eyes, and concentrates.

A few seconds later, he opens his eyes and falls back in shock. "Is everything alright?!?" I frantically yell-ask. 

"I...I can't see your fate. It's just...not there..." 

I stand there in shock. _What. The. Fuck?_ "Is that bad?" 

Goggles opens his mouth to speak, but it seems he doesn't know himself. My suspsions are confirmed when the strawberry blonde speaks up. 

"I bet it is. Before your death, you had a place in the Weave-Well, according to Goggles. I don't believe in fate, myself- But if you don't now, it can't be good." Aloha says. "And what's worse, it can only mean we're 'Part of something bigger than we bargained for'" He seems to spit out his last words like venom. 

"Why is that a bad thing, Aloha? Last time I checked, by traveling with a fae, I think you might have signed up for it." Emperor states, being incredibly snarky. 

"All I wanted was a simple life traveling Amalur with Mimi," Aloha starts. I can only assume Mimi is a nickname for me. "And you decided to tag along with your Tuatha boyfriend, who later turned against us and killed Mimi!" 

"It wasn't his fault. He's being controlle-" 

"YOU THINK I CARE, YOU STUPID FUCKING FATEWEAVER?!" Aloha rages, all of us flinching back from his volume. "WELL I DON'T! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS GETTING REVENGE ON HIM FOR KILLING ARMY!" 

Emperor whips out his staff and points it at Aloha, muttering a few words that definitely are not English. Aloha drops to the ground. "Sorry. It was the only way to shut him up." 

"Is he...?" 

"No, he's not dead. Simply asleep. If I wanted to kill him, I would have burned him to ash." The yellow-haired fae answers. "Besides, you two were just reunited. Why would I wish to split you apart so soon? Now, someone will have to carry him. I vote you."

"Why me?" I ask, even though the answer is obvious: We're engaged. Or, we were engaged-ARGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING! 

I pick up the sleeping Varani--Wow, he's really light-- and sling him over my shoulder.

"Now, are we going or what?" Rider asks. I nod and continue forward. 

Now we just need to get to Ysa... 


	5. The Fae King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what is controlling Gloves, and how we may get him back. Along with something...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't wait 'till Gloves is back. I love writing him as a villain, but good soft boi(tm) Gloves is my favorite Gloves.

"How much longerrrrrrrr?" Aloha groans, still slung over my shoulder.

"We are nearly there. Be thankful it is not as far as Rathir, or we would have to travel for a week, at least." Emperor responds. "Anyways, Army, you have been quiet for the whole day. What's on your mind?"

"Some of my memories have been returning, I think. Nothing much, just my death, how to use some magic, that one incident where Aloha was knocked out by Goggles' war hammer." I respond. Why I'm engaged to this blonde idiot, I have no idea.

"I remember that! Aloha still hasn't learned his lesson of not being a flirty flirt, buuuuuuut I guess some people never change." Goggles says.

"Suppose I haven't. But no matter what I say, Mimi's the cutest~" Aloha states. I feel heat craw up to my cheeks and only guess that I am blushing.

I decide to return the favor. "I may be the cutest, but the hottest is the one I'm holding." This time, it's Aloha's turn to blush as he buries his face in my back as best he could.

"Miiiiiiiimiiiiiii it's my job to be the flirty oneeeeeeeee." Aloha whines. I chuckle in response.

"Well, maybe I want the chance to make you blush for once."

"What's this? Army's being a flirt?" Emperor feigns shock "This is unthinkable!"

"Yeah, what's gotten into you Arm?" Goggles asks.

"Maybe my death changed me a bit." I guess.

"You four done?" Rider asks out of nowhere. "Because we're there."

I set Aloha down and look up. Ysa is a beautiful city, with a mystical aura. Tall, spiraling towers touch the clouds. Water cascades down in rivers and streams, and plant life is everywhere. I turn to Emperor "You _live_ with this?"

"Indeed. Follow me." He says, walking directly towards a large staircase. We follow him up and into a beautiful chamber of sorts, where a fae sits on a tall throne. On either side of him are two smaller ones; One empty, and the other has a smaller child-like fae sitting in it.

The smaller fae noticed us and smiled. "Empy!" He yells, running up to the spellcaster and basically pouncing on him. Emperor falls to the ground and hugs the smaller.

"Hello, Prince. Did you miss me?" Emperor asks. Prince nods vigorously.

"Yep! I waited and waited and waited and I thought Gadflow must have found and captured you and I had to go to Albastra and save you myself!" The fae states before hopping off of Emperor and greeting us in the same way; pounce-hugging. Goggles embraces Prince warmly, Rider awkwardly gives him a side hug, and Aloha rubs the top of his head.

Then he gets to me. Instead of being loud like he was with the others, his voice gets quiet with concern. "Army? Do you still remember me? Emperor told me what happened." I decide to ask Emperor how he did it later, and answer Prince's question now.

"I'm sorry. I don't. I don't actually remember much of anything." I admit. Prince looks down slightly, and I rub his head. "But my memories are returning. Slowly, but they are. I bet it's only a matter of time before I remember you." I set him down and he smiles.

"Okie!" Prince responds.

The other fae in the throne sighs. "Prince." He starts, slight agitation in his voice. Prince nods and heads back to his throne, sitting on it in a very child-like manner; legs sticking out straight and arms at either side of him.

Emperor walks forward into the center of the room, bowing his head at the adult fae. "It is good to see you again, Father." He says.

The elder fae stands up and bows. "And who have you brought with you?"

"These are my fri-Pardon me, my traveling companions." Emperor explains. "We request for your aid."

Goggles steps forward and does a short bow. "King Ysa, our friend Gloves, he...He's being controlled by his father, Gadflow. But I can't see how. Fate won't tell me."

"I take it you are a fateweaver? It is not the best occupation in this time." The king says.

"What do you mean?"

Ysa uses some sort of fae magic and a purple light fills the room. I can see wisps of light blue around everyone, moving and shifting in different ways. "Look at your ginger-haired friend. The threads around him are changing more than others. They are changing the fates of the ones around him, no doubt."

Aloha grasps my hand and I vaguely remember that he gets clingy when he gets nervous. "What does that mean for us? And how do we get Gloves back?"

"I do not know what it could mean, but..." Ysa waves his hand and the purple light and blue wisps fade. "That necklace around your friend's neck is what's controlling him. Remove it and destroy it, and he shall return to himself."

Emperor bows. "Thank you, father. One more thing, however."

Ysa raises an eyebrow. "What is it, my son?"

"I wish to take Prince with us. I do believe that this adventure will help him harness his magic."

The king fae sighes and smiles. "Very well. Prince, if you wish, I shall let you."

Prince's face lights up. He jumps out of his throne and runs over to Emperor, hugging his leg. I hear his small voice go "Bye dad!"

Ysa smiles. "Take good care of your brother, Prince. You too, Emperor."

"I will. Come on, Prince." Emperor turns to leave, motioning for us to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long to come. School's a bitch.


	6. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention that some people have been giving me hate comments. To that I say: Please, don't. If you don't like this story, either give constructive criticism on what I can change, or handle it in a more mature way (Instead of two people who you may have seen. I had to delete those comments). Those of you who do like my story: I'm happy to say that we've still got a long way to go!

Alright it has come to my attention that the comments are getting out of control. Really out of control. I know I said “Any and all comments will be taken seriously”, but I may have to correct myself on that. There are three things I need to address

First: Please, talk/type normally. I can’t read the furry-speak or whatever it’s called for the life of me. I get it if you’re trying to keep up an aesthetic, but for the sake of me being able to take your comment seriously, I really have to ask you type normally, like this.

Second: As someone on the asexual spectrum, I find it really gross when you guys say you “Beat to my fic.” I unfortunately know what this means. I’m glad you like my shit, but please just say you like it instead of saying you jerk off to it. Just because this is an T rated fic DOES NOT mean you have to say M or E rated things in the comments. It’s rated T for violence and death, not for sex.

And third: The hate comments. If you hate my fic, that’s fine! You’re allowed to hate it! Just don’t hate on people who like it, or say it out loud. However, if you don’t like it due to stuff you see can be improved, please tell me and I’ll keep it in mind for the next chapters.

Any comments that violate my second and third rules (The first one I can tough it out, just be prepared for me to misinterpret what you’re trying to say) will be deleted from the fic.

That’s all. The next update is coming as soon as I can get over my Mitharu-damned writer’s block. Thank’s for being patient!

\--Serriph


	7. Author's note part 2

Alright, these comments are getting out of hand. And I mean way out of hand.

I am sorry to all those who truly like this book and want to tell me, but I'm going to have to turn comments off.

I don't know if I'll turn them back on again, I probably won't, however.

If you want to tell me you like the story, please just leave kudos and call it a day/night.

And for the last time, this is not a M or E rated story. If I DO turn comments back on, please refrain from commenting mature comments (Such as the fact that you jerk off to this)

Thank you for understanding.

\--Serriph.


End file.
